thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ends All Means (Episode)
Ends All Means 'is the seventh episode and mid-season finale to Season 2 of Ends All Means. Plot ''"With help being arrived and a group full of chaos" Synopsis Everyone at Charleston Settlement is working in the community. Jason is walking to the garden side of the settlement and sees Melissa. Both smiles at each other and they walk up to each other before they kiss. "Hey, what's up?" Melissa says. "Nothing much, I have just been scouting and such. Overall, I'm fine." Jason replied Melissa smiled. "How have you've been since... months ago?" "I have been fine. Y'know, I haven't been thinking about it" Jason replied. "I get the occasional reminder but I'll live" "Hey, don't worry. You'll be fine" Melissa comfortingly says to Jason. Edgar jogs to Jason. "Jason, you need to check this out at the gate" Jason and Edgar walk to the gate as it opens, revealing A Four and many of the members of The Letters. Jason, stunned by the many people. "Who are you, people?" Jason asks. "We are refugees" A Four responded. ''(At The United Right's Prison)'' Christian is being taken through multiple halls that have cages. Two soldiers take him to a cell with the members of The Ranch (e.g. Joselyn, Kenny, Alicia, Luna, Lana, Erica, Irne, Jasmine and Magdiel. Both look at each other before Christian takes off his hazmat helmet, he walks to where she is sitting and sits by her. "How did you guys get here?" Christian asks. Luna responding, "They found the community, killed and captured everyone. They killed Dustin and Christina. Just pointed a rifle and shot them both..." Everyone, silent. "And then, Maddie. Oh, Maddie. I wished you were still with me..." Luna said. Christian, confused. "Maddie? You mean, the girl whose the soldier?" "Yeah, why?" Luna explained. Christian paused. "Oh, you're-" "Yeah- I was her boyfriend. Keyword is 'was'" Christian says. "She left me to die after she took me to that psycho leader. I was shot but saved from a group" Luna looks at the ground before walking up to Christian. She stuck out her hand in a handshake position. Christian shook hands with her. "I'm Luna" "I'm Christian" ''(Back at the Charleston Settlement)'' "So you're telling me, he went to The United Right?" Jason said. "Mhm," A Four responded. "And he sent half of your group here? Why?" "No clue. We can't necessarily ask him why because he's either captured or dead" "Jesus, what the fuck have you done now, Christian?" A Four pulls out her walkie talkie. "A One?" A Four says. "Where have you been? You've been gone for 24 hours and have not responded." A One explains. "I know, A One but this is an emergency. C Ten is missing and G One and A Three are dead" A Four explained. "Shit. What happened to C Ten?" A One asked. "I don't know, he left to someplace called The United Right" A Four explained. A One explained, "I know who the United Right is. They're a ruthless military organization. C Ten told me about them before" A Four then questions. "You don't think-?" "I don't know, we can't know for sure" A One responded. Both of them stop talking on the walkie. ''(In the cell)'' Madeline is walking in the hallway. She finds the cell and sees them all including Christian. "Chris!" Madeline yells. Christian looks up to see her. He walks to the cell bars where she is. "What do you want, Madeline? You want to finish the job? Kill me?" "What? Chris, I-" Madeline is cut off from talking. "Listen, I was shot in the chest because you lied. I trusted you and yet, you have the audacity to talk to me?" Christian scolds. "I cared about you and you broke my trust. "I- I'm sorry. I never meant to distress you" Madeline says in guilt. Christian sighs. "Well, you did more than "distress" me" As Christian walks away from her, she grabs his sleeve on his suit. "Wait, please. Let me explain. I want to help but I think I know," Madeline explained. Christian listens to what she's saying. "I can free all of you and make sure you guys get out safe" Madeline explained. "How do I know you're not going to betray me or those people last time?" Christian asked. Madeline then explains. "It's because I was forced, Pierce had you killed planned out from the start since he knew you were going to resist and kill all his men like before. He was scared and if he wasn't scared, I would already be dead." Christian paused before looking at her. "Okay. This time, just this once." Christian said. Madeline walked off from the cage. ''(Nighttime)'' The gates open, revealing everyone that was in the cell, freed. Madeline and Christian are the last ones to leave. Madeline walks to Christian, causing him to look at her. "Are you going to be okay?" Madeline asks. Christian shrugs his soldiers to indicate he doesn't know. Madeline gives Christian his staff. "If you need anything, you can always get me on the radio. Okay?" Madeline explains. Christian doesn't respond. Both go on their separate ways as she heads back in and Christian walks away in silence. He heads to the group of survivors. "Hey," Christian says to all of them. "I just wanted to say, good luck. Joselyn, you know where the Charleston Settlement is, send them there" Joselyn nods her head yes. Signaling 'ok'. "But wait, where are you going?" Kenny asks. "Don't you need a place to survive tonight?" Christian responds. "I have an idea to where I'm going to stay" "Well, goodbye. I hope we get to see each other again." Kenny says. "You too." ''(A minute later)'' Christian is walking through the dark forest. He sees the hole of the gate that belonged to the now, abandoned Greenspun. He sees an undead, skinny female walker in the darkness. He stabs the walker in the head, killing her before moving on. He busts through, the door that leads to the empty medic room. He sees other skinny walkers in the building but he quickly puts them down, killing them. He finds a medic bed and lays down far away from the door. He hears walking outside and he pulls out his pistol and aims it at the open door before revealing A Four. He sighs and holsters his pistol. He sits up on the bed. "How did you find me?" Christian asks. "Your friend, Jason" A Four explained. "He's not my friend but okay" Christian explained. A Four sighs. "You doing okay?" "Could be better. At this point, I'm tired" A Four walks to the bed next apart to each other. "May I lay here?" "Knock yourself out," Christian says. She lays down on the bed. They both look at the roof on both separate beds. "This community wasn't like this. It was peaceful. A nice place, I missed the days where I was in this place and although I knew it was still the end of the world, it didn't feel like it." "Hell, there were days where it felt like someone could be making a BBQ party as any other normal family would. It was... great. It wasn't until months ago was when everything went to shit. " "Killed my friends, left them to die. I lost everything, someone I cared and I felt like I had no one. At this point, I just want to sleep and wish by some miracle of hope that the military will fix this shit" Christian says. "I'm sorry. That this stuff had to happen." A Four says. Christian takes a deep breath. "You're welcome, I appreciate it." "Alexandria. That's my name" "Christian. Nice to meet you, too" ''(Back at the United Right)''' Pierce is in his officer, reading a book. Someone knocks on the door. "Come in," Pierce says. Madeline walks in as she holds MARKIE hostage. Pierce, unresponsive, watches as Madeline closes the door. "So, this is what you're doing? Revenge?" Pierce says. "What point are you trying-" Madeline pulls the trigger on her pistol as MARKIE's brains are shot out from her temple. She falls to the ground, dead. Pierce, no response, looks at Madeline. She aims her pistol at him, "This is for what you did for my friends, my home and to my friend" "Mh, Is that the plan?" Pierce responds. "It sure is." Madeline starts shooting Pierce in the chest over and over before getting him in the head. After finishing, she walks out of the office before heading outside, everyone walks outside due to the loud gunshots and then watches as Madeline walks from the community and leaves. Deaths * Dustin Walker ''(Fate Confirmed) * Christina Palmer (Fate Confirmed) * Alexandria (Alive; Fate Confirmed, Zombified) * MARKIE * Pierce Falcon Trivia * First (and last) appearance of Joseph Marcus. (Unknown) * First (and last) appearance of Mary Wynn. (Unknown) * First (and last) appearance of Isabella Jones. (Unknown) * Last appearance of Jason Michaels. (Unknown) * Last appearance of Madeline Glenn. (Unknown) * Last appearance of Melissa Holmes. (Unknown) * Last appearance of Edgar. (Unknown) * Last appearance of Gina. (Unknown) * Last appearance of Alexandria. * Last appearance of MARKIE. * Last appearance of Pierce Falcon. * Last appearance of Kenneth Jameson. (Unknown) * Last appearance of Alicia Cruz. (Unknown) * Last appearance of Luna. (Unknown) * Last appearance of Lana. (Unknown) * Last appearance of Erica. (Unknown) * Last appearance of Irne. (Unknown) * Last appearance of Jasmine Tam. (Unknown) * Last appearance of Magdiel. (Unknown) * Last appearance of A One. (Voiced, Unknown) * Last appearance of B One. (Unknown) * Last appearance of C Three. (Unknown)